plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Highway to the Danger Room/Gallery
This is the gallery for Highway to the Danger Room. General HttDP map lock.png|Locked on the map HttDP prize.png|Unlocking Highway to the Danger Room Highway to Danger Unlocked.jpg|Highway to the Danger Room is now available. 2Imps.png|3 Imps in Highway to the Danger Room. (Rare) HttDR Lvl. 20.PNG|Lvl. 20 Complete HttDR lvl. 8 strategy.PNG|Lvl. 8 strategy IMG 2648-1-.png|Level 7 IMG 2649-1-.png|Then I lost on level 12 and here we are at level 1 again :D IMG 2650-1-.png|Level 3 IMG 2651-1-.png|Level 4 IMG 2652-1-.png|Level 6 IMG 2653-1-.png|Level 7 again IMG 2654-1-.png|Level 12, COLD SNAPPYS! IMG 2655-1-.png|Level 13 IMG 2656-1-.png|Level 14 (Gold Bloom!) IMG 2657-1-.png|Level 16 IMG 2658-1-.png|Level 16 with Gargs! IMG 2659-1-.png|End of Level 16 IMG 2660-1-.png|Level 18 IMG 2661-1-.png|Level 20 IMG 2662-1-.png|Level 20 again IMG 2663-1-.png|Level 21 IMG 2669-1-.png|Level 24 IMG 2670-1-.png|End of Level 24 with Gold Bloom! IMG 2671-1-.png|Level 25, Wizards!! IMG 0006-1-.png|Level 41 and my full strategy! (New phone better quality) HTTDRCF35.png|Level 5 (Restart.) HTTDRCF36.png|Level 6 (Dusk Lobber used Plant Food, and Gargantuar stepped on Primal Potato Mine instantly after.) HTTDRCF37.png|Level 7 HTTDRCF38.png|Level 8 HTTDRCF39.png|Level 9 (Trying to find something to do with Aloe...) HTTDRCF310.png|Level 10 HTTDRCF311.png|Level 11 HttDR5DDA.png|Level 5 HttDR7DDA.png|Level 7 HttDR10DDA.png|Level 10 HttDR13DDA.png|Level 13 HttDR15DDA.png|Level 15 HttDR20DDA.png|Level 20 HttDR22DDA.png|Level 22 HttDR25DDA.png|Level 25 HttDR30DDA.png|This is where my Ancient Egypt - Day 5 skills are put to the test HttDR37DDA.png|Level 37 HttDR39DDA.png|Level 39 HttDR40DDA.png|Level 40. 2 Newspaper Zombies were in the selection screen. They and Lava Guava cause a real pain in the ears HttDR44DDA.png|Level 44 HttDR54DDA.png|Level 54. Already this chaotic... Highway to the Danger Room L1 EP.png|Level 1 Highway to the Danger Room L2 EP.png|Level 2 Highway to the Danger Room L3 EP.png|Level 3 Highway to the Danger Room L4 EP.png|Level 4 Highway to the Danger Room L5 EP.png|Level 5 Highway to the Danger Room L6 EP.png|Level 6 Highway to the Danger Room L7 EP.png|Level 7 Highway to the Danger Room L8 EP.png|Level 8 Highway to the Danger Room L9 EP.png|Level 9 Highway to the Danger Room L10 EP.png|Level 10 MDendless1.png Mdendless2.png Mdendless3.png Multi-portals.png HttDR-26.png Zombie_spawn.png EZportals.png Variety.png HttDR-28.png HttDR-30.png You wanted to listen some ballad.png Tanks+ballad+newspaper=.png =this.png HttDRsmthg.png HttDR-47.png HttDR-49.png|Force field can block imp punts. HttDR-52.png QuickSun.png|Imitate sun producer to prepare for all-star legion. Winty.png|Deal as many damage as possible and remember about primal wall-nuts! SomeMorePapers.png|Strategy against newspapers. PvZ2-GW.png|Strategy against all-star+super-fan imp combo. GardenGargling.png|Strategy against gargantuars. NewspapersPlease.png Phat_Beet_Strategy.png|Phat Beet Strategy (works against newspapers, gargantuars and boomboxes) HTTDR A1 D1 MS.PNG|Attempt 1, Level 1. Not a fan of Celery Stalkers, but they're good for now. HTTDR A1 D2 MS.PNG|Attempt 1, Level 2. Shadow Power! HTTDR A1 D9 MS.PNG|Attempt 1, Level 9. What now, All-stars!? HTTDR A1 D10 MS.PNG|Attempt 1, Level 10. Now with 19% more Vitamin C! HTTDR A1 D13 MS.PNG|Attempt 1, Level 13. That middle lane is in deep trouble. HTTDR A1 D14 MS.PNG|Attempt 1, Level 14. Ice to meet you, Cold Snapdragon! HTTDR A2 D2 MS.PNG|Attempt 2, Level 2. Got overrun by Imps, so I had to start from the beginning. Fume-shroom's pretty good, though. HTTDR A2 D5 MS.PNG|Attempt 2, Level 5. The power's back on! HttDR44.jpg|Level 44: Reasons why the Jurassic Marsh updates were the best. HttDR45.jpg|Level 45: Too many Dark Ages portals. HTTDR-AWP1.PNG HTTDR-AWP2.PNG HTTDR-AWP3.PNG HTTDR-AWP4.PNG HTTDR-AWP5.PNG HTTDR-AWP6.PNG HTTDR-AWP7.PNG HTTDR-AWP8.PNG HTTDR-AWP9.PNG HTTDR-AWP10.PNG HTTDR-AWP11.PNG HTTDR-AWP12.PNG HTTDR-AWP13.PNG HTTDR-AWP14.PNG HTTDR-AWP15.PNG HTTDR-AWP16.PNG HTTDR-AWP17.PNG HTTDR-AWP18.PNG HTTDR-AWP19.PNG HTTDR-AWP20.PNG HTTDR-AWP21.PNG HTTDR-AWP22.PNG HTTDR-AWP23.PNG HTTDR-AWP24.PNG HTTDR-AWP25.PNG HTTDR-AWP26.PNG HTTDR-AWP27.PNG HTTDR-AWP28.PNG HTTDR-AWP29.PNG HTTDR-AWP30.PNG HTTDR-AWP31.PNG MatteRoddoz